Chakra Crystal Augments
During Kensu's travels, he came across some ancient ruins. While he was investigating there was a cave-in, and Kensu's right arm was severly damaged. It was then Kensu witnessed a shining spirit surronded in golden light. It spoke to him and said that it would restore his arm if he helped it by portecting the world against a future cataclysm. He accepted and his arm was more than just healed, it had been transformed into on of the greatest weapons ever. The spirit had entrusted him with augments containing the spirit's very essecence to increase his power even more. He is able to carry up to nine Chakra Crystal Augments in his arm at any time and the more of the same type or colour the more power he gets. He is also able to quickly switch them with ones he carries in his bag through a simple series of hand signs. This is a list of the many types of augments he uses: Red Heat Crystals These crystals emanate red hot heat and are sometimes use by Kensu to cook things. During battle, Kensu uses them to cause extreme burns through punches or using his zanbato. Red Fire Crystals These crystals are used to shoot red-hot flames out of Kensu's hand and incenerate a target. White Wind Crystals These crystals create a blade of sharp wind that can easily cut through any substance. Kensu uses this crystal in his zanbato to increase the sharpness of the blade. Black Fire Crystals Also known as Amaterasu Crystals, these crystals are similiar to Red Fire Crystals except the flames are black and are much hotter. While these crystals are far more powerful than Red Crystals they take far more chakra to activate. Blue Water Crystals These crystals allow Kensu to shoot a large amount of water at an opponent. This water can also be compressed into bullets for rapid-fire. This type of crystal also allows Kensu to breathe underwater. Crimson Inferno Crystal This is one of the more powerful summon crystals. Summon Crystals summon great beasts to Kensu's aid, but there is a certain amount of time that they allowed to be in his world. This one summons a giant minotaur with a mane of pure flames and an axe that creates huge infernoes upon touching a surface. This summon stays around for about 10 minutes. Azure Torrent Crystal This is a water element summon crystal. This one summons a mighty serpent, covered in armored scales that are so hard that any punch or kick that connects it will make the opponent bleed, with the ability to create massive surges of water. Its time limit is also 10 minutes. Teal Hurricane Crystal This is a wind element summon crystal. It summons a giant teal bird that can create large gusts of wind by flapping its large wings. The bird is also incredibly fast and can fire compressed blasts of air from its mouth. Its time limit is also 10 minutes. Brown Demolition Crystal This is an earth element summon crystal. The summon of this crystal is huge creature composed of trees and hard minerals. By slamming its large hand on the the ground it is able to create earthquakes and also create large roots that sproutout of the ground to attack the enemy. The time limit for this one is 8 minutes. Category:Tools